The Finish Line
by True Mirage
Summary: ”Four minutes.” He says. They stop and turn to each other. He takes both of her hands in his. “How do you want your life to be, Brooke Davis?” BL oneshot.


**Hey guys, this is a one-parter that I started writing in November 2006, I wanted it to be ready until Christmas or the New Years, but it wasn't until now. It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. And reviews are very, very much appreciated!**

She never once thought love deserved a shot.

She knew what it was. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Love was what Peyton had with Nathan. As Brooke used to watch them make out in the back of the classroom, hands roaming all over one another, and when she saw them yelling at each other like no one else was around...That was real, passionated, true love to her.

So Brooke didn't think it was worth it. She could get to make out with guys without the yelling. Without the responsibilities of love and relationships. She didn't need any guy's love.

Looking back, she remembers and smiles at the naiveness of her former self.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" his soft voice interrupts her silent thoughts and she turns to him, to see him looking at the park covered in snow. It's a quiet new years eve outside (even though it's going to be mad in fifteen minutes) and she enjoys this walk with him, despite the cold.

Even though she doesn't really care, even though all she wants to do is push him to the ground and kiss him, she replies.

"Yeah." she agrees and takes her right hand in his left.

"You're beautiful." he says with that – that one, reserved for only her - smile. She blushes, as if she is a different person.

"I love you." She says quietly and smiles shyly.

"I love you too." He brings up their clasped hands to his mouth and kisses her hand, while he looks into her eyes.

She's not sure if he understands what moments like these are for her. Moments where she falls in love with him all over again, for no reason at all. She's not sure if he understands what place he has in her heart and how quiet times like these puts a mark on her soul.

So she kisses him.

She kisses him hard on the mouth, but stops the kiss as quick as it came. She looks shyly into his eyes as he searches in hers. She feels naked whenever he looks at her, but she doesn't let fear take over her, because she trusts him. This time, she trusts him truthfully and completely.

Then he grabs the back of her head and pulls her towards him. Their lips crash together so beautifully and the world fades away for them for what feels like forever. She feels he's letting her know that he feels it too. How strong it is, how much he needs her.

When they pull away, their faces are only inches away from each other and he strokes her hair softly. His eyes are filled with desire and hunger, and she knows that so is hers.

But Brooke doesn't want to go home this time. She doesn't want to give in to temptation. She wants to hold on to tonight a little longer. To this moment.

So she gives him a smile with her dimples showing, takes his hand again and starts walking. She's not sure if he's disappointed, but if he is, he's not letting her know.

She looks at him while he is looking away, and thinks about them. She finds it incredible how far they've come since that time in his car. It feels like a lifetime ago, even though it's only been a few years.

"Look." He says and looks up at the sky, as does she. Fireworks has broken the silence, but lit up the sky. He looks at his watch.

"Four minutes." He says. They stop and turn to each other. He takes both of her hands in his.

"How do you want your life to be, Brooke Davis?"

"You mean the new year?" she smiles.

"Yeah. That...and the year after that. And whatever comes next." She thinks for a moment, and frowns.

"I always said I'd go to college, and then I'd marry a rich guy...unless I got fat." He cuckles and she smiles slightly. "But I don't really care anymore."

"I mean, I'm in _college_...But after that, I don't know. I don't care. At least not right now."

"Well, do you see me in your future?" he asks, hopeful.

"Lucas, I love you. So much." She says and automatically puts her hands over her heart. "What I feel now...How it looks right now...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you, and all which comes with that."

He smiles slightly and she sees a spark in his eyes.

"But I'm tired of broken promises. We're still young – we're only nineteen. I want to have now, the present. I don't care about tomorrow. I want_ now_."

He's quiet for a few seconds, and she's scared that what she had to say isn't enough to him. But as the clock turns 00:00, he answers her with the only answer he knows – a kiss. He wraps his arms around her and she gets lost in it.

And then she rests her head on his chest. She feels him smelling her hair and quietly moaning at the strawberry smell of it. It always made him weak in his knees. She smiles at how some things never change.

"Want to head back?" he asks, meaning to the rest of the group. She shakes her head.

"No." She says and looks into his eyes. "What I want, is you. All of you."

That night, they made love in the same car they had met for the first time in. It was gentle and wild, all at the same time. They made sure to hang by the moment, because they didn't know what the new year was going to bring.

But all they knew, all they could hold on to, was their love for each other. Because this time, there were no expectations or promises.

Only love.


End file.
